


Solid Ground

by kaientai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Steven's shy okay, Wallace ships you, but in a good way, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: Five times Steven didn't ask you out, and the one time he sort of did.





	Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Its 2017 and i havent played or/as at all so im basing this off the events from pokemon emerald.

i.

The first time he met you, you were covered in dust and grime and there was a Sableye stalking you from behind. When you noticed it, you simply finished it off with a quick Ember from your Combusken. After composing yourself, you gave him a rather tired look. He couldn't blame you. The Granite Cave didn't go easy on anyone, much less fledgling trainers such as yourself.

You fumbled around your bag for a second before handing him an envelope. "Mr. Stone wanted me to deliver this to you."

Steven accepted it and politely thanked you. When he scanned the envelope, he took notice of the Devon Corporation logo wax sealed onto it. With a sigh, he pocketed the letter in his coat. He'd rather read his father's words for when he comes home to Mossdeep today. 

When he turned his attention back to you, you were fumbling with what seemed to be a PokéNav. Then, he remembers—

"We should register each other," said Steven, hoping he didn't sound too eager.

You glanced at him quizzically for a moment before shrugging. He registered you in his PokéNav, you registered him, and that was that. Although, since he was feeling a bit generous today—

"You can have this, too." He flashed you a warm smile before handing you the TM for Steel Wing. You stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, but thanked him and gingerly accepted his gift anyway. 

You parted from him after he gave you a few words of advice on your journey. He told himself to call you and ask you out for coffee sometime when you weren't busy running around all of the Hoenn region.

Unfortunately, he spotted a rare stone deeper inside the cave, and he completely forgot to call you.

 

 

ii.

It took him a while to figure out that you were Norman's kid. It was undeniable that you shared the same passion your Father has, but if he hadn't asked Wallace about it, Steven never could've been able to tell. But that wasn't besides the point.

He heard that you've beaten Flannery a few days ago, and you were now inside the Petalburg Gym, possibly beating the crap out of your own Father. He patiently waited outside the Gym with a bouquet of flowers cradled in his arms. He absolutely had no idea why he was so compelled to buy you flowers, but he did anyway. You deserved them for when you finally beat your Dad. 

Twenty or so minutes passed, and the Gym doors finally open. Steven was about to say his well-prepared speech, but it wasn't you who exited the Gym. It was a glowering Norman, whose eyes bore into Steven like he was the source of all the miasma in the universe.

The older man crossed his arms and stared him down. "One of my Trainers told me that there was some guy in a suit holding a bouquet of flowers outside the Gym." He narrowed his eyes. "So Steven, who are the flowers for?"

He ended up giving them to Nurse Joy.

 

 

iii.

You've finally defeated Tate and Liza, and you were currently tag-teaming with him against Maxie and Tabitha at the Mossdeep Space Center. Your timing was impeccable, actually. Just when he was about to get overwhelmed by the grunts, you had come to his rescue. You had chosen Blaziken, Sealeo, and Flygon to be your contenders for the battle. Meanwhile, Steven was holding up swimmingly with Metang, Skarmory, and Aggron. 

The battle was nearing to a close, with Tabitha's Pokémon annihalated, Maxie having his Camerupt left, and the two of you still having five Pokémon in total—your Blaziken had fainted from poisoning by Maxie's Crobat. You landed the final blow with your Sealeo using Surf, and it makes Maxie's Camerupt faint instantly. Steven swore he hasn't smiled like this after a battle before.

When you've defeated their bosses, Team Magma scatted immediately. When the commotion was all over, Steven invited you over to his house to give you the Dive HM. You hugged him tightly, going on and on about how you've been looking for it for a while. 

Steven wanted to ask you to stay a little longer, but he didn't.

 

 

iv.

Steven has heard the legends from a lot of people, but he didn't know it'd be _this_ bad. He was treading through the horrible weather that shifted from drought to drizzle every ten seconds on Skarmory's back. He didn't want to put his precious Pokémon through hell, really. But Wallace had told him that you went investigating the Seafloor Cavern, which meant you were smack in the middle of all the commotion. He knew you were a strong trainer; he acknowledged it more than anyone else. But dread was gnawing at his guts like acid. He needed to know where you were. He needed to make sure you were safe. He needed—

Through the harsh rain, he could make out your form standing forlornly on top of an island. He ordered Skarmory to land.

Steven dismounted from his Pokémon and stared at you. Your clothes were soaking wet, and you were trembling, whether from the cold, or fear, or both, he didn't know. He noticed that his suit was equally soaked, but at least he wasn't shivering.

Instead of offering kind words like he always did, he pulled you into an embrace. You hesitantly wrapped your arms around him after a few moments. 

When you stop trembling, he whispered in your ear, "I'm going to Sootopolis City. You should, too."

He broke away and got on Skarmory's back once more. He spared you one more glance before shooting back up into the turbulent sky.

For a moment, he regretted not giving you a ride.

 

 

v.

Groudon and Kyogre, two superancient Pokémon Steven never imagined he could live to see, were already in Sootopolis, fighting to the death when he arrived. He could see both Maxie and Archie crestfallen in front of the Gym along with Juan, who looked absolutely mortified with what was taking place in the city.

He made Skarmory fly him over to Juan so he could ask where the hell Wallace was. Juan informed him that the Champion was inside the Cave of Origin. After the exchange of information, Steven had his Pokémon fly him in front of the PokéMart this time.

When you arrived, he had waved over to you, and you immediately went to him and asked what was going on.

"There's no time," he told you. "You need to talk to Wallace."

He grabbed your wrist gently, but urgently, and lead you all the way to the entrance of the Cave of Origin. "He's in there," he said, beckoning you to go inside. 

He could still see the hesitation in your eyes. He wondered what you saw in the Seafloor Cavern to make you so...startled. But after a few deep breaths, you went inside.

After a good while, you emerged again with Wallace, and without a moment's hesitation, you brought out your Flygon and hopped on its back. You locked eyes with him for a sliver of second before you mouth the words, _Take care_ , to him. In a blink of an eye, you took off.

He heard Wallace laugh. "You fancy that little trainer, don't you?"

Steven didn't reply.

 

 

**i.**

He couldn't believe it. You defeated him. The new Champion defeated him. Well, if you heavily regard the context, it would totally make sense how the Champion would defeat him, but to Steven, you're still the same old, grime-covered trainer from the Granite Cave all those months ago. He was absolutely proud of how far you've improved with your skills in battle. He was more than impressed to see your Blaziken take out his Aggron with a hefty Sky Uppercut, too.

When you defeated him, you didn't leave right away like you usually would when you were with him. You sat down on the craggy ground of the Meteor Falls, and beckoned him to do the same. And then for what felt like hours, you just talked his hear off, which was incredibly refreshing. Steven had thought you just didn't talk much, but in reality, you had oh-so much to tell him.

"You wanna know a secret?" You asked him as you traced the lapels of his coat.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

You leaned into his chest. "I like you."

He beamed before placing a kiss on top of your head. 

"Does that mean you like me, too?" You asked expectantly.

Steven nearly snorted. "I'd love to tell you about all my failed attempts at trying to make you notice my feelings. Would you rather I do that here and now, or do we wait until we get to go on a proper date?"

You eyed him inquisitively. "Isn't hanging out inside Meteor Falls a date to you?"

He laughed softly before kissing your forehead, this time. "It is."

 


End file.
